The son of an ex-dead eater
by Hakuna Matata.Kawaii
Summary: This is the life of Scorpius Malfoy and how he grew up in a world were everyone hates him because of what side his father fought for.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got this idea when I was watching Harry Potter back to back and though about what Scorpius would've gone though because of his name so here it is:D  
Sorry I haven't been active is because I just made a Quotev ****account and I'm doing a story on there but I'm doing the next chapters for my stories on here!**

**Disclaimer: All rights to J.K Rowling!**

* * *

_The birth of his son._

Draco stood in a warm room, black eye bags donned his face, which was cover in stubbed, the room was coloured in whites and blacks, he bend over the cot that sat in the middle of the room and ran his hand through his hair,

"You've picked the worst father ever," Draco said to the little bundle that laid in the cot, sleeping soundly, the blonde platinum hair sticking up and the secant of baby lotion tickled his nose, Draco stroked his son's face, "You're going to have tough life ahead of you," he sighed,

"Honey," a sweet warm voice said from behind Draco, turning around he saw Astoria standing there with an apron on with a smug of floor on her cheek, Astoria smiled and walked into the room, hugged Draco from behind, "He's going to be fine," she tightened her grip, "as long as we're there for him," Draco put one arm around his wife,

"We can't stop them from whispering can we? Remember Diagon Ally? You could hardly go around without people passing comments," Astoria kissed his of his cheek,

"Like I said, we'll be fine, we're Malfoys," Draco smiled,

"Come on, dinner's ready and you mother wants to see you before her flight," Draco nodded, his mother was going to Paris where her new line had started, thankfully the French were open minded and didn't mind having a Malfoy within their country,

"Draco," Narcissa said as she hugged her son tightly, "I'm sorry dears but Lola just rang and said the flights been pushed up an hours," she said, as they walked towards the door,

"But Narcissa you haven't even-"

"Astoria dear, take care of my two boys will you," Narcissa interrupted, Astoria nodded and with that she left the two in the house.

* * *

**Short but hey-ho:D  
****Review and tell me what you think:D **

**Kuna xoxo**


	2. The nightmare before Christmas,

**I'm pretty hyped about this fanfic:D trying to get the feel of the wizarding world again.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to J.K Rowling…**

* * *

_The nightmare before Christmas,_

Astoria sat with Scorpius in her arms as she rocked him to sleep, Draco was painting the walls of Scorpius's room and it was a peaceful Christmas Eve but that all changed when the windows to the ground floor shattered,

"ASTORIA RUN! TAKE SCORPIUS!" Draco shouted, Astoria held Scorpius closed to her chest and ran to the hidden room, Draco picked up his wand and watched his wife disappear to the basement,

"_Expecto Patronum,"_ Astoria whispered and sent her patronus to inform the Auros about the attack and prayed that they would come and that her husband would be safe,

Draco was standing behind the door as he hear footsteps and the hushed voiced,

"Confringo!" Draco shouted as he popped out and blasted one of the men dressed in black down the hall,

"Avada Kedavra!" a green light shot towards him, ripping off the side of the doorframe,

"Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted and held out his hand and grabbed the wand in mid air, Draco pooped his head out and saw two people on the stairs and knew one was unconscious and was at the end of the hall, "Stupefy!" a red light shot out of his wand and hit the person bang on the chest, he pointed his wand to the last person and hit him with the same spell, we stepped into the hallway and ducked when the first floor windows were blasted open, _"Shit!"_ he muttered and saw tem more on brooms, he saw two land while the others were still in persuit,

"IMPERIO!" one shouted but Draco levitated a wardrobe,

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Draco shouted and bounded the two and apparated to the basement and ran to Astoria,

"You need to leave! Now," Draco said in hushed voice,

"But Draco what about you?" she asked as she hugged the boy near him, "we should wait for the auros,"

"WE CAN'T! THERE'S NO TIME!" Draco hissed, Astoria strapped on Scorpius and held grabbed her wand, "Ready?" she asked and Astoria nodded and stepped towards the fireplace and Draco handed her floo powered, "Stay with mother until I come," Astoria nodded and disappeared in a emerald fire and soon after Draco returned to the scene.

**-Paris; Narcissa's house-**

Narcissa jumped when her fireplace came a light, "Astoria," she gasped as she grabbed he heart, "What are you doing here?"

"Narcissa," Astoria chocked out, "Draco, he's he's-" Narcissa grabbed Astoria and sat her down,

"What happened?"

"We were attacked, I send word to the auros but I don't think they'll make it," she un strapped Scorpius and handed him to Narcissa and went into the fireplace, "Keep him safe, I'm going to join Draco,

"Astoria-" she was cut off when Astoria dropped the floo powered and was engulfed in emerald flames, Narcissa looked down at Scorpius, "You my boy, you picked the worst family to be in,"

**-Malfoy manor-**

Astoria made it back just in time to save Draco from a killing curse, there were red, blue, silver and green light shooting from every wand, the auros made it but the damage was already done, Astoria was shaking with rage and slapped the head auro who happened to be Harry,

"I DON'T GIVE A DAME ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST! I SENT WORD TWO HOURS AGO!" She shouted, Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her, he hand a broken leg, wrist and a gash on his waist which Astoria fixed, "You make me sick," Astoria spat,

"Hey stop right there," Ron said but regretted speaking when Astoria gave him a icy look that matched his mother's,

"Thanks for the help, Potter," Draco scoffed and Astoria pulled out the portkey to Narcissa's house and disappeared, Harry coughed and looked around,

"See if anyone's alive and check their wands," Harry ordered.

* * *

**OMG That was a short chapter O_O but anyhow, I've planned to make Scorpius live in Paris until the age of 5 until Scorpius can fix the house so yada'yada  
****Review;)**

**Thanks and much love Kuna xoxo**


End file.
